


My Heart is Fluttering

by merryofsoul



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Get Together, Hweseung out here with the most obvious crush in the world, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Hweseung's crush on Seunghyub is obvious to everyone, so it's only a matter of time before Seunghyub figures it out.





	My Heart is Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to helicases! Thank you for introducing me to these boys! It's been such a delight getting to know you and I'm glad I get to call you my friend. I hope you like this, and I hope you have a fantastic day! ♡
> 
> Thank you to tullycat for the beta! Fun fact - this was actually written before the little college au, so while that was the first one I posted, this is actually the first N.Flying fic I wrote :) 
> 
> Title from their song I Know U Know

“Hweseung-ah?” 

Someone is calling for him, and Hweseung tries to answer. He at least makes a noise that indicates he heard them.

“ _Hweseung-ah_ ,” they say again.

“Yeah,” Hweseung answers for real this time. “What is it?”

Jaehyun finally appears in Hweseung’s field of vision, blocking the view. Hweseung blinks a few times, his eyes still trying to focus across the room, and then he looks up at Jaehyun and smiles. He tries to make himself as cute as possible, knowing Jaehyun loves it. 

“Yes, hyung?” 

“I was asking if you wanted to go get food,” Jaehyun says. “But maybe you need a drink instead, hmm?”

“I mean, we can get both?”

“It’s just...you seem really thirsty,” Jaehyun states. 

Hweseung frowns at the weird way Jaehyun is acting. They’d had a long performance and they’d all worked hard, so yeah, Hweseung is starving _and_ super thirsty. 

“I am,” Hweseung replies slowly. 

“I know,” Jaehyun replies, fully smirking now. Hweseung feels kind of lost, which is not a new feeling when he’s talking to Jaehyun, but he gets distracted when he sees movement behind Jaehyun’s back. 

Seunghyub is still drenched from their performance, having poured a water bottle over his in head in addition to sweating through his shirt. He’s laughing with Kwangjin across the room, and Hweseung wants to go over and find out what the joke is. Seunghyub could probably use another towel — the one he’s holding hasn’t done much to mop up the droplets of sweat and water running down his throat and pooling in his collarbones. Kwangjin says something else and Seunghyub throws his head back in laughter, more droplets spraying out behind him. He catches Hweseung’s eye as he straightens and sends Hweseung a little grin before turning back to Kwangjin.

Hweseung gulps. He looks at Jaehyun, whose eyes widen maniacally. 

“Thirsty,” Jaehyun repeats.

Hweseung feels his entire face flush as he finally gets it, and throws his dirty towel at Jaehyun’s face. 

“Oh, shut up, hyung.” 

Jaehyun laughs but cuts off abruptly — and suspiciously — when Kwangjin and Seunghyub join them. Hun appears as well, his sixth sense for food tingling, and they discuss what they want to eat as they head to get cleaned up. 

“You did a good job tonight, Hweseung-ah,” Seunghyub compliments as they fall into step next to each other. Hweseung’s stomach flutters, though he doesn’t know if that’s from the compliment or the purely Seunghyub scent that washes over him. Hweseung can see half of Seunghyub’s chest as well, the necklace falling perfectly against his breastbone, and it takes everything in him not to reach out and touch. He’d given in to the urge when they were on stage, though Jaehyun was the one who’d taken it upon himself to pat Seunghyub down with a towel, the bastard. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Hweseung says. “You did too. You were amazing. Everyone was amazing.”

Jaehyun turns around to make a face and let out an inhuman screech, and Kwangjin and Hun coo, “Awww, Hweseung-ah!” The volume of their reactions tells Hweseung how much they love the compliment. Seunghyub grins and throws an arm around Hweseung’s shoulder. 

By the time they all get showered and down to the car, Hun and Seunghyub have decided on ramen, while Hweseung and the others choose gyudon. The ramen place is up first on the drive, and Hun hops out immediately. Seunghyub lingers in his seat for a second, listening intently as Hweseung finishes telling his story about his mic coming unplugged. 

“Hyung,” Hun wheedles. “Let’s _go_.”

“Sorry,” Seunghyub apologizes to Hweseung. “Tell me the rest later?”

“Okay, hyung,” Hweseung agrees. Seunghyub hops out and Hweseung watches him go before he disappears through the door of the restaurant. 

“Do we not get to hear the end?” Jaehyun asks. Hweseung swings his head around to see Jaehyun and Kwangjin watching him with identical, shit-eating grins. 

“Of course you do,” Hweseung replies, and tries to remember where he left off. 

*

Hweseung turns over in bed, huffs in annoyance, and flips onto his other side. 

“Why?” Kwangjin asks from the other bed.

“Sorry, hyung,” Hweseung replies. He settles on his back and stares at the ceiling. There’s some light that peeks in around the curtains and it makes shapes on the ceiling. If he focuses on those long enough he might be able to fall asleep. 

It feels like an eternity passes and still — no sleep. He sighs. 

“ _Hweseung_.”

“Sorry,” Hweseung says again. 

“What is up with you?” 

“I don’t know,” Hweseung replies sadly. His brain just won’t shut up. “Maybe cuddling would help.” He’s half joking, because maybe it really would help if someone pet his hair, but Kwangjin shoots him down. 

“Hweseung-ah, it’s too hot,” Kwangjin replies, sounding apologetic, but also like he really wanted to be asleep half an hour ago. 

“I’ll just go do something until I’m tired enough to sleep,” Hweseung says, sliding out of bed and crossing to the door. Kwangjin doesn’t say anything to stop him, and that’s how Hweseung knows he’s really tired. 

Hweseung steps out and closes the door securely behind him. He’s as quiet as he can be on his way to the kitchen. He’s not hungry, but he does get himself a glass of water and stands at the sink while he drains the whole thing. He has no idea why he can’t relax. With how busy their schedule is, he’s always tired and he never passes on an opportunity to sleep. 

He flops down on the couch and realizes he forgot his phone when he reaches into his pocket and comes up empty. He sighs and stares at the ceiling. He could read a book, maybe, but he doesn’t see any around. He could study his Japanese flashcards that are sitting on the table, but that makes him want to cry a little. He could watch TV, but he doesn’t want to wake anyone else up with the noise. He looks over at the glass windows and doors that make up the wall to Seunghyub’s room and is surprised to see light peeking around the coverings on the windows. 

Getting up and crossing the room is not really a conscious decision, but before he knows it he’s knocking lightly on Seunghyub’s door and waiting for a response. Seunghyub’s voice sounds even deeper than usual when he calls out for Hweseung to enter. 

“Hweseung-ah,” Seunghyub looks up from his phone with a smile when Hweseung slinks in. There’s a single lamp on, casting Seunghyub in soft light and throwing the rest of the room into shadow. He’s wearing a sleeveless shirt and has the sheets pooled around his hips. “What’s up?”

“Can’t sleep,” Hweseung says. 

“Ah, come here,” Seunghyub says. He opens his arms in invitation and that’s all Hweseung needs. There’s no hesitation as he crawls into the bed and settles himself in Seunghyub’s arms. 

“Kwangjin hyung said it was too hot to cuddle,” Hweseung says as he gets comfortable and rests his head on Seunghyub’s chest, angling his head so he can see the phone. Seunghyub snorts a little. 

“His loss,” Seunghyub replies. He threads his fingers through Hweseung’s hair and holds his phone in his free hand. “Do you want a headphone?”

“Yeah,” Hweseung replies, taking one of the earbuds Seunghyub offers. 

“Look what Jimin noona did,” Seunghyub says, restarting the video he’d been watching when Hweseung walked in. 

Seunghyub keeps a steady stream of videos playing as they lay there. Hweseung starts to feel his eyes grow heavy around the fourth video, his body relaxing and his mind finally slowing down with each caress of Seunghyub’s long fingers against his scalp. Seunghyub gets distracted by something onscreen and his hand stills, and Hweseung makes an unhappy noise in the back of his throat. 

“Sorry,” Seunghyub murmurs. He brushes his thumb over the shell of Hweseung’s ear and resumes his petting. Hweseung lets out a happy sigh, and feels it as much as he hears it when Seunghyub chuckles. 

It’s the last thing he’s aware of before he finally slips into sleep. 

*

When Hweseung wakes up again, he’s practically suffocating between the mass of pillows Seunghyub has shoved against the wall and Seunghyub’s body. Seunghyub had rolled them over at some point in the night, draping half his body over Hweseung’s and shoving his head on Hweseung’s pillow. Hweseung can hear him snoring in his ear. 

Snoring isn’t cute, no matter who it is that’s doing it, so why is Hweseung smiling?

Kwangjin was right about one thing though — it is too hot to cuddle. It’s way too warm in the bed and Hweseung’s shirt is sticking to him uncomfortably. He also has to pee — badly. 

“Hyung,” Hweseung says, poking Seunghyub lightly in the ribs. No response. 

“Hyuuuuung,” he sing-songs. He takes over Seunghyub’s role from last night and pushes his fingers through Seunghyub’s hair. It makes it stick up funny, and he giggles as he smooths it down and does it again. 

“Stop laughing,” Seunghyub mumbles. “Why are you so cute so early in the morning?”

Hweseung flushes, pleased at being called cute. They all tell him all the time, and he loves it. But he loves it even more when it comes from Seunghyub. 

“My cuteness doesn’t follow a schedule,” Hweseung replies. “It comes and goes as it pleases.”

“It never goes,” Seunghyub says. He sounds like he’s falling asleep again, which is the opposite of what Hweseung needs right now. 

“Seriously, hyung,” Hweseung says, poking Seunghyub in the ribs again. “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Seunghyub heaves a sigh and rolls off of Hweseung, burrowing back into the bed as soon as Hweseung is free. Hweseung giggles as he climbs over Seunghyub, and Seunghyub mutters again: “Ah, cute.”

Hweseung’s still smiling when he runs into Kwangjin coming out of the bathroom. Kwangjin’s eyes flick from Hweseung’s smile to his hair, and then he looks him in the eye and smirks. Hweseung wonders if his hyungs get together and practice that. 

“Found something that tired you out, huh?” 

Hweseung sputters and _knows_ he’s blushing, especially when Kwangjin laughs in delight. 

“I have to pee!” Hweseung squeaks, darting around Kwangjin and slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He can hear Kwangjin laughing through the door and keeps blushing through his whole morning routine. 

*

Hweseung slides into the kitchen and tucks himself around Hun. 

“Please.”

“You have to wait, Hweseung-ah,” Hun replies. He reaches out and flips the egg. “It’s not ready.”

Hweseung groans and slumps away from Hun to take a seat at the table. Seunghyub, still sleep rumpled but looking more awake now, sits across from him with a full plate of delicious looking food. Seunghyub freezes with a bite halfway to his mouth and looks at Hweseung guiltily. 

“Eat, hyung,” Hweseung urges. “I can wait.”

Seunghyub frowns and lowers his chopsticks back down. 

“You better not let that get cold,” Hun warns from the stove, shooting Seunghyub a stern look over his shoulder. 

It’s really fine. Hweseung’s stomach is trying to eat itself but he can wait just a few more minutes. 

“Here.” Seunghyub holds up some rice and a piece of egg and reaches across the table, other hand held underneath to catch anything that falls. 

“I’m really fine, hyung,” Hweseung protests, watching the food as it wiggles precariously.

“Hweseung,” Seunghyub says, looking at Hweseung like he sees right through him. He usually does. Hweseung gives in and leans across the table, taking the offered food. Seunghyub’s hand grazes Hweseung’s chin as he pulls back, barely there, but Hweseung feels it. Seunghyub smiles, pleased at being able to help a little bit, as Hweseung settles back into his chair with a soft, “Thanks, hyung.”

Seunghyub picks up more food and resumes his meal, while Hweseung chews happily. Hun clears his throat at the stove and Hweseung turns to him, expecting his own food to be ready. Hun is just looking at him though, eyebrows raised in mirth and, yep — there’s a smirk. Hweseung tightens his lips a little, a silent threat for Hun to keep his own mouth shut, but all it does is make Hun smirk more. He starts to giggle silently, and turns back to the stove, shoulders bouncing. 

Hweseung startles when Seunghyub’s socked feet bump against own own under the table. 

“Staring at him won’t make the food cook faster,” Seunghyub informs him. “Want another bite?”

“I’m really okay,” Hweseung insists. Seunghyub traps one of Hweseung’s ankles between his own and smiles again, sweet and utterly oblivious to the crush Hweseung has on him. It seems like all of his other hyungs have figured it out by now, so it’s only a matter of time before Seunghyub does too. 

*

“Are we cuddling?” Jaehyun shrieks as he slides into the living room. 

Kwangjin and Seunghyub are sitting on the couch, Seunghyub on the middle cushion and Kwangjin next to him, resting his head on Seunghyub’s thigh with his legs draped over the arm. Jaehyun dives for the empty spot when Seunghyub holds up his arm in invitation, plopping his head down on Seunghyub’s other thigh. Kwangjin lets out an annoyed little hiss when Jaehyun’s skull cracks against his, but goes back to whatever it is he’s doing on his phone easily enough. 

Hweseung watches all this happen from his perch curled in the armchair across from them. He’s studying the Japanese he neglected last night, so he doesn’t have time for cuddle piles. Hun, seated next to him, clears his throat pointedly and gestures with the flash cards. 

“Rent,” Hweseung answers to one card as Jaehyun makes himself comfortable on the couch. Hun shakes his head. Hweseung pouts a little. He guesses again. “Loan?”

“No,” Hun says. Jaehyun starts to giggle at something Seunghyub mumbles to him. 

“Pass,” Hweseung says. 

“You already passed on this one,” Hun replies, staring at Hweseung with unimpressed eyes. Hweseung crinkles his nose in displeasure and pouts at Hun. Hun narrows his eyes in response to the pout but moves along, flipping the card to the back. 

Hweseung gets a few more words right before Jaehyun’s laughter cuts into his concentration again. He glances over and sees Seunghyub’s smile first before looking down at Jaehyun. He’s not expecting Jaehyun to be looking back at him, and he’s definitely not expecting the sly smile that grows on Jaehyun’s face. Hweseung realizes what Jaehyun is doing at the same time that Kwangjin also peeks at him out of the corner of his eye. 

The urge to stomp over to the couch and shove both of them out of the way overwhelms him, enough that he almost gets up and does it. But he knows they’re teasing him and goading him. They want him to react, and understanding that is enough to make him settle back in his seat.

“If you get ten right in a row, I’ll buy you ice cream,” Hun promises. That gets Hweseung to turn to Hun and pay attention again. He hears Jaehyun go: “Oh, hyung, your _face_ ,” but ignores it, because Hun is promising him ice cream. 

Hweseung suddenly remembers more Japanese than he thought possible, and flies through ten flashcards with barely any pauses. He’s on a roll, and has just defined the tenth word and is ready for an eleventh — Hun has also realized how well he’s doing and wants to keep him going — when Seunghyub cuts in. 

“That was ten,” Seunghyub points out. Hweseung is about to say that he doesn’t mind continuing, but then Hun says, “Yeah, you’re right. Ice cream for Hweseung it is. We’ll go in a little bit?” Hweseung nods in agreement and Hun smiles. 

“Hey!” Jaehyun protests. “Give me some flashcards. I can do it too!”

“These are way too easy for you,” Hun replies, handing the cards back to Hweseung so he can put them away. “But I think I have a book of grammar drills in my room that we can test you with.”

“Wait…” Jaehyun trails off pathetically, but rolls off the couch to follow Hun upstairs, probably to try and annoy Hun into buying him ice cream instead of earning it. Kwangjin disappears too, and soon it’s just Seunghyub and Hweseung. 

Hweseung tucks away the flashcards and then looks at one of his worksheets despondently. 

“Ah, Hweseung-ah,” Seunghyub says. “You deserve a break.” 

“Okay,” Hweseung says immediately. He shoves his papers away from him and flops back in his chair, covering his eyes with his arm. He wished he’d thought to start studying Japanese a lot earlier. 

“Hweseung,” Seunghyub says again. He sounds sort of...whiney. Cajoling, almost. Hweseung cracks an eye and looks at him. Seunghyub is relaxed and loose-limbed on the couch, watching Hweseung with some undefinable look in his eyes. He looks even more cuddly than he did in his bed last night, if that’s even possible. Hweseung _wants_ so badly.

He gets up and crosses to the couch, settling down and snuggling close to Seunghyub. Seunghyub seems pleased with this, wrapping his arm around Hweseung’s shoulders and drawing him in. Hweseung rests his head in the dip of Seunghyub’s shoulder and sighs happily. 

“Did you sleep okay last night?” Seunghyub asks. His fingers mess with the hem of Hweseung’s sleeve, and everytime skin brushes against skin, Hweseung suppresses a shudder. 

“Mostly,” Hweseung says, and yawns. Just talking about sleeping has made him tired. “I could use a nap, though.”

Seunghyub turns his face into Hweseung’s hair and chuckles. Hweseung’s glad Seunghyub can’t see the ridiculous smile that breaks across his face in response. 

“You’re always ready for a nap.”

Hweseung yawns again and settles against Seunghyub more firmly. “Yes,” he replies simply, and then mumbles, “Wake me up when they wanna go for ice cream.” Seunghyub says something in response, but Hweseung is already fading fast. 

*

Hweseung wakes up hot again. 

It takes him a minute to fully wake up. His bed is lumpier than he remembers it being, and he wonders if he forgot to move laundry before climbing in. He doesn’t remember going to his room, though. He raises up on his arms and hears a pained grunt from below him. When Hweseung opens his eyes and sees Seunghyub laying underneath him, he realizes where he is. Still on the couch with Seunghyub, and they’d accidentally napped together. 

“Ah, hyung,” Hweseung whines, quickly checking Seunghyub’s shirt to make sure he hadn’t drooled on him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Seunghyub says quietly. Hweseung pushes himself up further, careful of where he’s placing his hands this time, until he’s sitting back against Seunghyub’s thighs. He can’t go much further with the way their legs are tangled together. Seunghyub’s hands fall from Hweseung’s back and come to rest on Hweseung’s thighs. There’s not really any other place for Seunghyub’s hands to go — he could fold them up above his head, and isn’t _that_ an image — so Hweseung tries not to read too much into it. But Hweseung can’t help but notice how hot Seunghyub’s palms are through the material of his joggers. 

“What time is it?” Hweseung asks, looking around for his phone. Seunghyub picks his up from the coffee table and clicks it. 

“3:40,” Seunghyub says. “The others are on their way back now.”

“They went without me?” Hweseung pouts. 

“They’re bringing it back for us,” Seunghyub says. “They wanted to wake you up, but you looked too cute.” Hweseung feels himself flush at that — like he always does. Suddenly his closeness with Seunghyub is too much, and he pushes back and rearranges himself until he’s on the other end of the couch with a safe distance between them. Seunghyub sits up as well, propping an elbow on the back of the couch and leaning his head on his fist. His yawns as he watches Hweseung with gentle eyes. 

“I was cute while I was drooling on you?” Hweseung asks with a grin.

Seunghyub laughs and looks down at his shirt. “Did you really?” 

“Nah,” Hweseung says. “Made you look though.” 

Seunghyub’s smile grows even bigger, which Hweseung didn’t think was possible. 

“Hyung…” Hweseung starts. He knows what he wants to say, but he’s not sure how to say it. He hugs his knees to his chest and looks at Seunghyub. Seunghyub looks back, patient while he waits for Hweseung to speak — like he’s been waiting for Hweseung to say something for a while. “I’ve been pretty obvious, haven’t I?”

Seunghyub smiles, but it’s not pitying or mean. 

It’s happy. 

“A little,” Seunghyub replies. “But it’s cute. It makes me happy.” 

“Ah,” Hweseung says, looking away. His heart is beating kind of fast right now, like it does when he gets on stage. Nerves, but the best kind.

“You always look away,” Seunghyub says. “Like you think I don’t mean it.”

Hweseung looks back at him. “I know you mean it,” he says. “But you all say it all the time, just like the other hyungs, so I never thought you meant anything...more.”

“Hmmm,” Seunghyub hums. “Is there something I could do to make you realize I mean more?” He raises an eyebrow after he asks this, face nonchalant as if he doesn’t realize what he’s done to Hweseung’s heart rate with that question. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Hweseung whines, squirming in his seat. He leans closer and catches a whiff of the shampoo Seunghyub prefers. “You know what you can do.”

Seunghyub chuckles low in his throat. Hweseung’s answering groan of frustration is cut off by Seunghyub finally reaching for him. Hweseung expects Seunghyub to tug him into his lap. He’s shorter and he’s been called cute enough times that it wouldn’t surprise him to be manhandled. He wouldn’t have any problems with it, so he’s surprised when he suddenly has a lap full of Seunghyub. 

“Oh,” Hweseung squeaks, and then clears his throat, trying to cover up that sound. 

“Is this okay?” Seunghyub asks, spreading his thighs over Hweseung’s and steadying himself with his hands on Hweseung’s shoulders. 

Hweseung gulps. 

“More,” he says. Seunghyub raises his eyebrows, amusement evident all over his face. Hweseung despairs at himself. “I _mean_ , it’s more than okay.”

Seunghyub hums again and nudges his face close to Hweseung’s.

“And?” 

“More than this is also okay,” Hweseung says. He feels like he’s not making any sense, but Seunghyub nods like he knows what Hweseung means. 

“Good,” Seunghyub murmurs, and then he’s kissing Hweseung. Hweseung knew it was coming — has known it for days, really, ever since Seunghyub caught Hweseung staring at his sweaty collarbones and smiled like he did — but he still inhales sharply. He hadn’t known what to do with his hands when Seunghyub first slid into his lap, but they come up of their own accord now, finding Seunghyub’s hips to grasp. 

It’s easy to give himself up to Seunghyub, much like he’s done since he stepped foot into the room to meet him for the first time. Seunghyub takes his time drawing Hweseung up to meet him. He kisses Hweseung slow and sure, and then as soon as Hweseung gets used to that, Seunghyub changes it up and peppers quick kisses all over Hweseung’s mouth, catching his teeth more than once when Hweseung starts to laugh.

As soon as Seunghyub has Hweseung laughing, he slows it down again, cupping Hweseung’s face in his hands and slipping his tongue into Hweseung’s mouth. It’s almost too much to keep up with, and Hweseung can feel himself melting into the couch behind him. He knows he could pass hours right here with Seunghyub in his lap, but almost as soon as he has that thought, he hears the front door start to open. 

Seunghyub doesn’t seem to hear it, and Hweseung’s mouth is too occupied for him to be able to say something. He squeezes Seunghyub’s hips in warning, but the only reaction Seunghyub has to that is to sigh into Hweseung’s mouth. 

Hweseung’s breath stutters in his chest, and that finally makes Seunghyub pull away to grin down at him. His lips are slick and pink, and Hweseung darts his tongue out to his own lips to chase Seunghyub’s taste. Seunghyub’s eyes flash at the action. 

“Not there!” Jaehyun shrieks from behind Hweseung. “We all have to sit there!” 

Seunghyub shoots Jaehyun a look that’s equal parts annoyed and bratty. He stretches his arms over Hweseung’s head, bringing his beautiful and perfect chest to Hweseung’s face. Hweseung wants to bury his face in it, but not with everyone else standing behind them. 

“Give,” Seunghyub demands. He almost topples off of Hweseung’s lap as he grabs for the ice cream Jaehyun seems to be holding hostage, and Hweseung grips his waist to keep him from falling. Seunghyub shoots him a grateful look, rising higher on his knees as he reaches. 

“Jaehyun, please,” Kwangjin says. “It’s going to drip everywhere.” 

Seunghyub finally gets the cups of ice cream, and holds them aloft while he slides off Hweseung’s lap to settle next to him. He hands Hweseung’s ice cream to him and starts to eat his, completely ignoring everyone else as they come in and sit down. Hun and Kwangjin claim the armchairs leaving Jaehyun the option of sitting on Seunghyub’s other side or settling down on the floor. Jaehyun gives them a suspicious look before settling down gingerly on the last cushion. Seunghyub doesn’t say anything, just shoots Jaehyun a side-eye, and Jaehyun makes a disgusted face as he scrambles to sit on the floor. 

Hweseung takes a spoonful of ice cream, avoiding everyone’s eyes. They’re all acting suspiciously calm, like they hadn’t spent the last few months teasing Hweseung at every opportunity for his crush on Seunghyub. Like they hadn’t just walked in on them making out on the couch. He squints at his ice cream and takes another bite. It’s his favorite flavor, and he wonders which one of his hyungs remembered that. Probably all of them. 

“Thank you for the ice cream, hyung,” Hweseung says to Hun, finally breaking the silence. 

“You’re welcome,” Hun replies, perfectly civil. “Do I finally get to be the favorite hyung?”

Hweseung looks at Hun, who is smirking at him, and then darts a look over to Seunghyub. Seunghyub who is squinting at Hun like he’s considering throwing his ice cream at him. 

“Unless you want to know what his tongue tastes like, I don’t think you want to be Hweseung-ah’s favorite hyung,” Kwangjin says. 

Jaehyun shrieks at a decibel that Hweseung didn’t even know was possible, and Hun looks to the ceiling like he’s praying for death. Kwangjin settles back into his seat and grins, the glee on his face evident when Hweseung’s mouth drops open in surprise. Hweseung looks to Seunghyub, who is doing a pretty poor job of hiding his grin behind his cup. He shrugs a little when his eyes meet Hweseung’s and Hweseung hesitates for only a second before giving up. 

He slumps back into the couch, letting his shoulder press into Seunghyub’s as they continue to eat their ice cream. The others lose interest in them one by one, disappearing into other parts of the dorm. Jaehyun is the last to leave them with a lingering, warning look. 

“Is it that easy?” Hweseung asks once it’s just the two of them again.

“Yeah,” Seunghyub replies. He holds out a bite of ice cream for Hweseung and Hweseung eats it happily. “Why? Did you want it to be more dramatic?” 

“I just thought they’d freak out more,” Hweseung replies. 

“They’ve been watching us pine for each other for months,” Seunghyub says. “I think they got tired of waiting.”

“ _They_ got tired of waiting?” Hweseung repeats incredulously, and then— “Wait. You were pining for me?”

“Don’t sound so gleeful, Hweseung-ah,” Seunghyub says. “You were pining too. And much more obviously.”

“Ahhh,” Hweseung sighs. He hands the rest of his ice cream over to Seunghyub and pats his stomach contentedly. “You got me there.”

“Yeah, I got you.” 

Seunghyub’s smile is sweet when Hweseung looks at him. Hweseung can’t wait to kiss it over and over again. 

“Stop being gross down there!” Jaehyun yells down the stairs. “I’m gonna throw up!”

“That’s his way of saying he’s happy for us,” Seunghyub says with a grin. He discards the empty cups on the coffee table and reaches for Hweseung again. “Now where were we?”

Seunghyub’s eyes are sparkling, and looking at him makes Hweseung’s heart do something funny. 

“What is it?” Seunghyub asks. 

“You’re just cute,” Hweseung answers, repeating Seunghyub’s constant compliment. 

“You’re the cute one,” Seunghyub retorts, and reaches for Hweseung. 

Hweseung gets to sit in Seunghyub’s lap this time, and he can’t wait for everything else they’ll get to discover together: the kisses, the concerts, the cities. He looks down at Seunghyub’s smiling face and wonders how he managed to stumble into such a perfect life.

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/guccitaeg)!


End file.
